The graphic processing unit (GPU) is a processing core which exclusively carries out graphical computations in a computing system. A graphical pipeline is a hardware configuration of the GPU, which outputs a two-dimensional rendering image by using a three-dimensional object as an input. Recently, an increase in display resolution has caused a sharp increase in an amount of computations performed by the GPU and an amount of bandwidth of memory that is used.